The New Recolor
by Candlehead
Summary: Just a quick Two-shot of Nougetsia when she becomes the newest addition to the game : A recolor!
1. The new girl

Hello! This is my very first Two-Shot, So I hope you enjoy! Keep calm and read on!

* * *

She awoke in a warm area, surrounded by large Candy-canes. 'What are these things!? They're as big as trees...!' She thought to herself. This new racer weakly got up, and glanced down at herself. She had long, magenta hair that wasn't in any type of pigtail or braid, but just let down. She had a light pinkish / white short-sleeve shirt on, some white shorts, pink boots with white frosting on them, and mauve cherries for earrings.

The girl looked around with her bright blue eyes, and suddenly heard the roar of engines. She cautiously walked towards the sound, and saw racers lining up at some sort of race-track. All of these people had very... Fancy carts! She walked a bit closer, and tripped over a jawbreaker, face-planting onto the race-track. "Ow..." She mumbled to herself, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"What's This? A new racer?" Said a very... enthusiastic voice. She looked at the person who had just spoken, he was bald, but had grey tufts of hair and grey eyebrows, along with a crown. He had a red bow-tie, a purple trench coat, black eyes, Gold, poofy pants, and purple slippers with red gumdrops on them.

He walked towards her in a very... odd manner. "Hello there! I'm King Candy! Who might you be...?" He asked, offering his hand to help her get up. "Well... I...I don't really know Ma'am... I MEAN SIR..! King?" She took his hand and lifted herself up, and the king laughed. "Don't fret, Young one... But before we go any further... you need a name..." He said, and started sniffing her hair. "What are you doing...!?" She asked, pushing him back a bit. "You smell a bit like cotton candy... And a bit of yoghurt fruit lollipops... But you smell mainly of Nougats... How about..."

**"Nougetsia Brumblestain?****" **He asked. She was fine with Nougetsia... but BRUMBLESTAIN!? "Er... Why 'Brumblestain', Your Candy-ness?" She asked, obviously not liking the name. "Because Yoghurt fruit lollipops can **stain**, and **Cottonstain**, For Cotton candy, Doesn't sound right... But **'Brumble' **is a word I made up myself... For something big and poofy. I thought it fit well!" He said, smiling.

This man's smile... it didn't seem right... It had a warm feeling to it... but it also felt... Almost mental... 'Do we have a crazy king...?' She thought, then she nodded in approval to this odd man, not wanting to argue. "Ok, Nougetsia... Go and find yourself a cart!" "Uh... I don't HAVE a cart, Sire..." She stated, looking around the other players.

"Of course you have one! You just need to find it and choose it!" He said, lightly pushing her so she can start walking around. She stepped forward, shyly, and all the racers hugged their carts tightly. Except... for one person. She was dressed all in red, and had a red cap on her head with red pigtails. She had deep, chocolate eyes, and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hello..." The girl said, smiling cheerfully. She was leaning against... what looked like a cherry pie with wheels! "Hi..." Nougetsia said, trying to force a smile. She wasn't really sure why... but she didn't feel comfortable around new people... The red girl noticed this, and giggled slightly, holding out a hand. "I can see you're... shy!" She giggled some more. "I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing." She stated, continuing to smile.

This girl's smile was different from the king's... it had some affection to it... care... And so, Nougetsia gladly took her hand and shook it. "Nougetsia Brumblestain... as you most likely know already." Nougetsia responded. Jubileena continued smiling, and pulled her hand away. "Here's a tip... Your cart will most likely be in the back." Whispered Jubileena. Nougetsia smiled, as if to say, 'Thanks!' and Jubileena waved slightly in response. Nougetsia started to walk off, and heard the red girl call out for one last time, "Be sure to meet your original as well!"

Nougetsia looked over her shoulder, and gave her a thumbs up, as if she understood what she meant. Her original...? _SLAM! _"Hey, Watch it!" Yelled a girl who she just pushed on accident. "Oh, I'm so sor-" "Save it, reco- Oh no...!" The girl looked frightened as she stood up, clinging to her cart. As Nougetsia looked closely at the girl, she realized that she was just a paler version of herself with accessories! "I have a recolor?!" The girl looked like she was about to puke... and Nougetsia proceeded to the back.

Nougetsia passed a bunch of other people glaring at her while she walked to the back, and didn't watch where she was going. Again. She tripped over a small jawbreaker, and almost face-planted into what looked like a blue tootsie-roll wrapper. Then, somebody grabbed her arm right before she fell. "Seems like your a bit of a klutz, Newbie." Said a teal-colored girl with a teal wrapper in her hair for a bow.

She helped Nougetsia up, and smiled playfully. "Welcome to the club, Nougat!" Said another girl. She looked to her left, and saw almost an exact replica of the teal girl, only gold! "Nougat...?" Nougetsia asked, processing her new nick-name. "And what... 'club' are you talking about?" She asked, eying the two girls. "The recolor club!" A new voice chirped from her far right. She turned and gasped.

"You look like Jubileena...! Except... BLUE!" Nougetsia... or 'Nougat' said, shocked. It was true... this girl looked like a more blue version of Jubileena Bing-Bing. "Well, Duh! I'm her recolor!" "And what exactly IS a re-" Nougat trailed off, and her eyes met a very pink cart. It looked like a Popsicle... and nobody was near it. "Whoa.." This cart was right in between the teal girl and the blue girl, and she wandered towards it.

"Can this be my cart...?"She asked, looking up at the King hopefully. "Why, certainly!" Nougat hopped inside of the cart, and examined the inside of it carefully. "I'm naming it the Frozen Yo-Kart!" She said, grinning. "Good, good! Now, I would like to introduce you to everyone!" The King said, Clapping his hands excitedly. "These are other recolors... Like you Nougetsia!"

Everyone keeps saying 'Recolor'... What is this weird word!? "Er... You kingly-manly-womanly-ness... What IS a recolor...?" Nougat asked, eying the king. "A recolor is mainly a remake of another racer... but a different color! See, you are the recolor of Adorabeezle Winterpop! Here, I'll let you two meet!" The King walked off to the rude girl, who was now smiling angelically at the king. 'No... It CAN'T be... not HER!' Thought Nougat, worriedly. "Hello, Nougetsia!" Adorabeezle warmly said to Nougetsia. 'What a brat...' She thought, and just waved at Adorabeezle. "Now... Let's introduce you to everyone!" The king said as he dragged her away.


	2. A friendship is born

Hello! This is the second part of the two-shot "The New Recolor" Keep calm and read on! See... isn't it catchy?

* * *

Nougetsia sighed as she walked back to her kart, and jumped at the sound of, "Hiya, Nougat!" She turned around abruptly and crossed her arms. "Sticky... I told you not to scare me!" "Sorry!" She said, apologetically. "Eh, No Problem! So, What d'ya need?" Nougat asked, sitting on the hood of her cart. "Well... We wanted to show you where you live!" Said the blue girl, who's name was Citrusella, smiling.

"Houses? Why do programs need houses?" Nougat asked. I mean... come on! You don't really NEED a house in order for the game to work! "In case a gamer goes off the track, things are there for them to crash into! Like houses, Taffy lagoon, Lemonade lake, Black liquorice forest, Candy cane forest, The 'Amazing Maize Maze', The C-" "Ok Torvald... I get it." Nougat interrupted the gold girl, Namely Torvald.

"So C'mon! Let's go to the house!" Sticky said, smiling. "But just a warning... you will see other houses along the way there!" Torvald stated. Then, without warning, Citrusella grabbed Nougat's hand and started dragging her into the Caramel Woods.

"Ok... So this is Candlehead's house!" Torvald said, pointing to a giant chocolate cupcake with three striped, and lit, candles on top of strawberry frosting. "Whoa..." Nougat said in awe. The wrapper of the cupcake was green with brown polka-dots, and had a chocolate door which was drizzled in pink frosting. "Man... I would really like to eat THAT house..." Nougat said, getting laughs from the other three.

"This is Crumbelina di Caramello's house..." Sticky said, rolling her eyes. "HOLY BOTTLECAPS! THAT HUGE!" Nougat yelled. It was a giant, five foot story Tira Missu mansion, With little bits of caramel drizzling all around the sides, and cookies crumbs on top of the caramel. All the windows were a transparent lemon-flavored Jello, and the door was EXTREMELY hard to bust down, since it was made completely out of cookies. "Well... She is the most 'posh' racer... what else do you expect?" Citrusella stated, looking back at the house desperately.

"Swizzle Malarkey..." Sticky said, Swooning. "What's up with her?" Nougat asked, eying Sticky. "Major crush on him... Too bad he is a complete flirt." Torvald whispered. They walked by his house, which was mainly just hollowed out giant unicorn pops. Nothing 'amazing'.

The four girls walked behind Swizzle's house, and into the Candy-Cane forest. "Ok... Close your eyes if you want a surprise, Nougat!" Instructed Citrusella. Nougat did as told, and the three girls grabbed her shoulders and started leading her farther and farther into the forest. All Nougat could do was wonder... How big was the house? How many windows did it have? Is it a mansion like Crumbelina's? Her thoughts were interrupted when she was halted to a stop. "Ok... Open your eyes in three..." Citrusella excitedly said. 'This is it!' Nougat thought eagerly. "Two..." Said Torvald. 'Is it a mansion like Crumbelina's?' Nougat thought again. "One..." Giggled Sticky. "NOW!" the other three recolors said, and Nougat opened her eyes, and gasped.

"Ya like it?" Sticky asked, smiling idiotically. This house... compared to the others... was absolutely TERRIBLE! It was made out of rotting candy-canes, It had no windows, and not even a proper door! Just a giant hole in the wall! And also... The ladder to climb up onto this atrocious... thing was made out of old liquorice and Hershey bars. And the roof was a not-so-sturdy gingerbread house's roof. "It's... Certainly unique." Nougat said, eying the house. Sticky giggled, and dragged her up the ladder and inside the 'house'.

As Torvald and Citrusella clambered up, pieces of the roof started breaking off. "Uh... Pardon me for asking... But why is this house so... unstable?" Nougat asked, looking at the other three recolors. "That's because recolors don't GET houses... so we made our own! We are kinda like the 'Glitch'." Citrusella responded. "Glitch? What glitch?" Said Nougat, in a very curious tone. "The Glitch is a female programming named Vanellope von Schweetz. We are almost as bad as the glitch as some might say... Because we are both... well... Mistakes!" Sticky glumly explained.

"Have you met this, 'Glitch'?" Nougat asked the three of them, who all shook their heads. "We may both be 'Wastes of Codes', Bit that doesn't mean we get to meet each other! No siree! It'll cause more problems for the both of us..." Stated Torvald. Citrusella noticed how glum her friends looked, and since 'Being Cheerful' Is 97% of her code, she had an idea. "Hey guys! Lets show her around!"

"So this is my room!" Citrusella said, leading Nougat to a small room. It had light purple walls, fuzzy blue carpet, about ten Twinkies used for a bed, Citrus candy pillows, Wrappers for blankets, An old cookie cabinet, and one bronze trophy. "I Kinda stole the cabinet from Crumbelina..." Citrusella said, laughing a bit. Nougat walked closer to the bed, and saw a little chocolate frog stuffed animal. "Awww..." Nougat said quietly as she went to touch the frog. "NO!" Citrusella yanked her out of her room very suddenly. "No touching Choco-Late..."

"Welcome to my room!" "Our room... Sticky... OUR Room..." Said Sticky and Torvald. The two girls led Nougat into a small room, with walls splatter-painted a golden yellow and a light teal. It had some green carpet, A sponge-cake bunk bed, Cotton candy bits for pillows, Wrappers for blankets, Two identical butterscotch and salt water taffy sock monkeys, a small gingerbread cabinet, and three bronze trophies on top of the cabinet.

"And this is your room! We kinda had short notice... But went to work right away!" Sticky said, leading her to a pink room with white carpet. "Whoa..." Nougat looked around the room, and saw a bed made completely out of cotton candy, Marshmallow pillows, a much bigger wrapper for blankets, a brand-new nougat cabinet, and a little giraffe made out of gum. "This is for me...?" Nougat asked, wandering around her room. "Yeah... Sorry it isn't 'Fantastic' But..." "WHOO HOOOO!" Nougat said, jumping on her bed and getting laughs from the other three.

Once Nougat was done, They brought her back to the 'Living Room' and sat her in a small, broken, marshmallow chair. Torvald stood in the corner, and Nougat tilted her head. "What the fud-OW!" She felt a yank on her hair. "OW! WHO IS PULLING ON MY HAIR!?" She yelped, turning around and seeing Sticky fiddle with her hair. "Sorry... Us recolors must look like our originals! Therefore... you need a braid! And in Adorabeezle's case... A tight one! Once it's in, the pain'll go away! Trust me!" Sticky explained, continuing to tug on her hair. "OWWWW... Sticky please be more careful!" She whined.

After millions of 'OW' s and 'Stop that!' s, the job was finally done. "There. That was so hard no was i- OW!" Nougat had just slapped Sticky with her braid. "Doesn't feel to good, does it?" Nougat smirked, And Sticky giggled. "Ok... Now for the hard part..." Torvald said, as Citrusella walked in with a bunch of clothing. "The outfits..."

"YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME WEAR THIS!" Nougat yelped from her room. "Oh just model for us, won't 'cha?" Citrusella said, and Torvald snickered. "My favorite part of this whole recolor stuff..." she whispered to the other two, and they giggled quietly, until... "I feel like... a walking cupcake...!" Nougat said, as she walked out of her room. She was wearing a white and pink version of Candlehead's outfit, complete with the hat on top. "I look like an idiot..." Whined Nougat. "Wait... There! NOW You look like an idiot!" Torvald snickered as she lit the candle on top of her hat.

"No no and no." Nougat said from her room, as she walked out wearing a pink and white version of Swizzle's outfit. "Don't ask where I got that..." Sticky said, eyes wide. Nougat yanked the white and pink beanie off of her head, and handed it to Sticky. "I don't like beanies..." She grumbled, and grabbed the next outfit.

"I can live with this..." Nougat said, as she walked out of her room in Crumbelina's outfit. She smiled and put the pink and white version of Crumbelina's hat on her head. Then she took a whiff of the air around her. "Do I smell... Tira Missu...?" She asked, eying the other three carefully. "I _hate _Tira Missu..." Nougat stated, and grabbed the next outfit.

"There! I think this is the one!" Nougat said, walking out in A pink and white version of Adorabeezle's Outfit. "Perfect-o!" Citrusella said, clapping. "Now let's hurry and get to bed... we don't wanna miss the first Quarter Alert!" Torvald said, as she walked into her room. Sticky smiled, and waved a 'Goodnight' at Nougat, who waved back to her.

"Welcome to the Recolor group... We hope you enjoy your stay..." Citrusella said, tiredly. She slowly skipped into her room, and waved to Nougat before shutting her door. Nougat slowly walked into her room, and whispered, "Good night..." And closed the door.

* * *

Sorry if it feels rushed! It's my very first two-shot! Remember! XD I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
